Ambrosia's Story
by Elizabeth Iiyra Xavier
Summary: If only love was so simple that you could be with the one you love. My first fanfic! please no flames   one-shot Neville/OC


Ambrosia's story - Neville/OC - Romantic / Tragedy

1 September 1991

Ambrosia boarded the Hogwarts express with no hope of making any new friends. She, unlike other girls her age, loved plants and wildlife not clothes or boys. She did not care much about her appearance and was usually found with dirt on her clothes. She was a muggle born so she was excited about Herbology and Care of Magical creatures. She sat in her carriage reading her herbology textbook when a boy tripped inside. She dropped her book in fright and the boy picked it up and stammered an apology. She mumbled her reply and he asked if he could sit there since there was no other carriage available. She said okay and he introduced himself as Neville Longbottom and she returned the greeting.

29 October 1992

Ambrosia was petrified. Literally. Neville had visited her a few times in the hospital wing but he was mostly assisting Professor Sprout with the mandrakes. He felt lonely without his best friend and year-mate. Although she was in Ravenclaw and didn't have any of their classes together, they were still great friends over herbology.

7 April 1993

Neville had forgotten about today but Ambrosia hadn't. How could she after all it was her birthday. She had looked forward for today for a few weeks. Her mother had organized a small lunch with her friends but only Neville had accepted the invitation. She wasn't upset about only Neville attending since he was her only best friend. Everyone else was just an acquaintance and she only greeted most of them in the hallways. The only reason her mother had invited them was because they were in her year group. She was good friends with Luna but she was a year below herself and was busy that year. Ambrosia patiently waited until sundown for Neville to come over but he never did. This was the beginning of many days which ended with her crying herself to sleep...

1 September 1995

Ambrosia boarded the Hogwarts express after a year of absence. She enrolled herself into a student exchange programme with beaux baton school in France. She was a different person outside but was still quiet and reserved. Her dorm mates in France compiled a book as thick a the muggle yellow pages on topics related to looks. It even included spells on how to be clean and fresh if in danger or on the run. She was a few inches taller and had grown her hair up to her hip. Her hair was now black with a few highlights in different abstract colours, which was different compared to her old hairstyle which was a shoulder length brown mess. It was now straight and fell down in gentle curls. She also developed some curves during her absence. She was so excited in meeting Neville again and she missed him so much. She had heard about Voldemort returning but she managed to persuade her parents to send her back to Hogwarts. She walked in the corridors until she found the carriage she was looking for. She didn't notice many of the boys staring at her and many girls sending her jealous looks. She opened the door a peak and stuck her head through. Neville immediately started blushing and Ron gawked at her and Harry was just looking miserable. She ignored Ron, told Harry she believed him and sat next to Hermione, opposite Neville. Hermione immediately asked who she was and Ambrosia apologized. She introduced herself and Neville asked her how she was. She started talking about herbology and Neville told her about what happened at the greenhouse when she was away. When she arrived at Hogwarts, she immediately went to her private area at green house seven where she noticed that her plants were barely alive. She asked professor sprout why they were only barely surviving, she told her that she didn't have much time to tend to her plants. She also told her that Neville's plants needed more attention and care than Ambrosia's plants. She excused herself and left to her common room. She avoided all of the main corridors and sneaked into the Ravenclaw common room. She skipped the start of the year feast at the great hall and started crying on her bed. The next day she went to have breakfast at the kitchens. She ate a small meal and left for her first class. Every year she was ahead in her classes and proceeded to sit right at the back in all of them. She knew that the less attention you bring to yourself, the smaller chance of you getting picked on or gossiped about. Now she was still ahead but sat a bit closer to front of the classes. She raised her hands a few times in most of of her classes bar potions and DADA. She was still terrified of Professor Snape and she knew that Professor Umbridge was a sadistic psychopath. She left after class to visit Hagrid and Buckbeak when she noticed their absence. This year is going to be a long one...

31 October 1996

She feared for her life. Her parents were murdered by death eaters a week ago and she was going to die soon. Dumbledore was dead which meant that Voldemort would soon take over the ministry and make one of his followers, most like Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts. She immediately ran to her dorm and packed all of her belongings. She called for a house elf and told them to put it opposite the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls how to dance and told them to disillusion it. She told them to send 2 meals a day and place it in that corridor only when no one was there. She ran to that corridor, grabbed her trunks, walked 3 time across the wall and entered the Room of Requirement. She called the same elf and asked she could pop her food in there instead. The house-elf said yes and Ambrosia asked if the room could produce a door which led directly to the green house and the elf said no but the room could create a greenhouse inside to store her plants. She hugged the house-elf and asked if she could transport all of her plants to this room. The house elf agreed and left to complete all of the tasks. She didn't realize how lucky she was by immediately responding to the situation.

She had left the Room of Requirement when she heard that Neville needed it to escape the torture of the Carrow siblings. She left the safety of the RoR and asked an elf where the safest room was in the castle where she could live. The elf popped her into an abandoned classroom and sealed The room completely with elf magic. Only Ambrosia, the elf and anyone keyed in can enter the room. The elf moved everything inside and made a makeshift green house for Ambrosia's plants. A few weeks later, when she was pruning her flowers, she heard Voldemort's announcement and she immediately banished her deadliest plants to the edge of the Forbidden forest and set some outside the castle. She ran outside and immediately started chanting spells that enforced some wards and she set a few that she found from the restricted section of the library which could only break from constant barrage of powerful spells. She then headed to the greenhouse and carefully took some devil's snare and venomous tetancula and placed it around the castle. When the death eaters started attacking, she went to the astronomy tower to firer deadly spells. After the war ended, she was in the infirmary because a death eater fired a blindness spell at her and she was battling another death eater so she couldn't dodge the spell. Madame Pomphrey said that there was a potion that could restore your sight but only for an hour and thirty minutes and she accepted it. She walked towards the Great Hall to pay her respect to the dead. She never shed a tear because she didn't want to look weak. She looked around for Neville but she couldn't find him. She ran along the corridors of Hogwart's and found him around the corner but he was with someone so she hid behind the wall. She peeked and saw him about to kiss Hannah Abbot. She ran using all her energy to greenhouse eight which housed all of the deadliest plants in the wizarding world and entered. She saw that there were still some plants inside and they were approaching her. She collapsed and started crying her eyes out and gave herself to the plants and ended her life. The last devil's snare suffocated her but left her body on the floor of the greenhouse since she was not ideal food. Her body was found a few hours later when some teachers were asked to harvest some plants for potions. Her name was mentioned in the list of deceased war participants along with what she did and she was buried in the graveyard in Hogsmead but no one ever visited her grave


End file.
